1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-lens reflex camera, particularly a medium- or large-format camera, having a revolving back that can rotate a film holder relative to a camera body. More specifically, the present invention concerns a single-lens reflex camera that can change an area (so-called finder screen frame) of light passing through a focusing screen (focusing glass) in correspondence to rotation of the film holder.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the apparatus that can change the so-called finder screen frame in correspondence to rotation of the film holder is the apparatus as described in the bulletin of Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-7577 (corresponding to the bulletin of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 51-66826).